


Racing

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [38]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Fandot Creativity, M/M, Video Game, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: The Trainers play a video game together.Written for Fandot Creativity Night: prompts were 'speeding' and/or 'crumble.'





	Racing

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

"So, Mario Kart Double Dash? Really, Driver?" The Manager asked, raising an eyebrow at the Driver.

"Yeah! My niece loaned it to me and I figured it would be fun to play together." The Driver said, taking the game back from the Manager. 

"Where did you get a Gamecube, anyways?"

"The internet. Duh."

The Manager rolled his eyes. "Of course, how could I forget?"

The Driver, ignoring the Manager, grabbed the Manager and lead him to the living room, where the Gamecube was already set up. The Driver put the game in the disc slot in the Gamecube, and started up the system.

"So, are we playing together, or not?"

"No, I'm going to challenge you, Manager." The Driver said, with a glint in his eye as he poked the Manager in his shoulder.

"Fine. We'll see who wins, Driver." The Manager gave the Driver a cheeky smile.

"That we shall, especially since its a  _racing_ game, Manager."

The Driver selected Mario, the Manager selected Yoshi, and the cup (Mushroom Cup) was selected at the 50 cc level. At the end of the first map, Luigi Circuit, the Driver won with a solid 2 second lead over the second place finisher, the Manager.

"Well, it looks like I'm the winner, Manager."

"We still have a few more maps left, Driver. You don't need to get so smug now."

"Oh, but I  _want_ to be smug now, Manager. I  _never_ win these games-"

"Why on Earth do you think I don't want to play these games; I always loose and you always win-that isn't fair."

"No, I think it is pretty darn fair myself, Manager. You're just a sore loser."

The Manager paused the game. "I'm not going to answer that question, but I will instead deflect by saying, you only won because you were speeding."

"Uh, Manager, it _is_ a racing game; you don't need to abide by the speeding rules and regulations."

"Even so, you were  _still_ speeding. That's very naughty of you, Driver."

The Driver clicked his tongue. "Oh, well, I  _am_ a rather naughty boy, aren't I, Manager?"

The Manager pushed him up against the wall, the paused game having been abandoned. "And now I'm going to punish you, Driver." The Manager licked a stripe from the Driver's neck up to his ear.

The Driver shivered, and whispered, "And how, pray, are you going to be doing that, Manager?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The Manager's grey eyes were dark and blazing with lust as he purred, "I just look forward to watching you crumble from underneath me, Driver."  

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: The author received no compensation from Nintendo about plugging Mario Kart Double Dash.


End file.
